


Dragon Age Drabbles a Plenty

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Birdwatching, Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Corsetry, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gentleness, Jealousy, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little drabbles not big enough to be chapters! Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate Wrapped With a Hint of Fun (Cullrian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen has a present for Dorian.

Pairing: Cullen x Dorian  
Prompt Word: Chocolate  


Cullen's face was bright red, as he nervously ascended the stairs. A small box was clutched in his hand, a red ribbon wrapped around it. Pulling at his collar, Cullen spotted Dorian in his usual alcove, book in hand. 

It wasn't until Cullen stopped in front of him, that Dorian noticed the man's presence. Cullen shifted from foot to foot, trying to find his words. “Amatus, what has you so nervous?” Dorian asked, peering up slightly from his book. Cullen looked away, shyly. “I've a gift for you” Cullen stammered. “A gift?” Dorian asked, setting down the texts. “Yes, I umm” Cullen said, shoving the box towards him. Dorian gently took the box, inspecting it curiously. “Am I missing a Holiday or something?” Dorian questioned. Cullen simply shook his head.

Dorian gingerly unwrapped the small box, an eyebrow raising when he was finished. “Is this chocolate?... Wine chocolate?” Dorian asked, a curve to his lips. “I had.. figured we could share them later?” Cullen enquired. “Oh, Amatus...” Dorian purred, a gleam in his eyes. Cullen didn't think he could blush any more. Dorian's voice just did something to him, if the somewhat more snug fit of his trousers was anything to go by. “I accept” Dorian said, standing up to kiss Cullen.

What started gentle, turned slightly more heated, Cullen's arms coming to wrap around Dorian's waste. For the moment, he almost forgot about the eyes around them, forgot about everything they had to do. However, that was quickly changed, as a throat was cleared from beside them. 

Pulling away from each other, Dorian turned a glare to Mother Giselle, well Cullen simply looked sheepish. “Mother Giselle” Cullen said, bowing slightly. “Commander” she said, with a click of her tongue. Dorian rolled his eyes. “Was there something you needed?” Dorian asked, irritatedly. “I needed a word with the Commander actually. I will meet you in your office” Mother Giselle said, turning away from the two men.

Dorian bowed his head forward, against Cullen's chest. Cullen's arms coming around him. “I am all yours later, Dorian” Cullen said, running a hand up the man's back. “And I look forward to it” Dorian said, as they parted to go their own separate ways.


	2. Crows (ZevAlistair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair takes Zevran birdwatching.

Pairing: Alistair x Zevran  
Prompt Word: Birdwatching 

No darkspawn, no impending doom... and the first thing Alistair suggests, is birdwatching. Zevran couldn't comprehend the appeal of this. The silence as they sat upon the blanket, thighs pressed against each other. The only thing Zevran could think of doing, was ravishing his handsome king outside. “My King, if I might suggest-” Zevran began, but was cut off by an excited noise from Alistair. Zevran looked in the direction he'd pointed. “Look, a crow” Alistair said. Zevran raised an eyebrow, before laughter erupted from him.

Alistair suddenly turned bright red. “Oh Maker, did I just..I guess I saw it and thought of you...” Alistair stammered, blushing furiously. Zevran chuckled, leaning over to kiss Alistair. “You are rather adorable when you become flustered” Zevran whispered in Alistair's ear. Alistair shivered a bit. “I'm... adorable... I don't know if that's a compliment or not” Alistair thought out loud. Alistair leaned back over, kissing Zevran again. Zevran pulled back with a seductive smirk. “I thought you were birdwatching?” Zevran murmured against Alistair's lips. “I have a pretty sexy bird right here” Alistair said. Zevran composed himself, before he could laugh again. “We really must work on your pick up lines, yes?” Zevran asked. “Oh, Maker...” Alistair said, slightly embarrassed again. Before Alistair could think much on it, Zevran moved him down to the blanket, distracting him fully from their previous endeavours.


	3. Watching You (Anders x Hawke {Fenris} )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Hawke take time to themselves. Fenris spies on them.

Pairing: Anders x Hawke (x Fenris)  
Prompt Word: Voyeurism

Watching You

Fenris felt wrong, as he leaned with one hand against the tree, hand stroking his hardened member within the confines of his leathers. The sounds of skin slapping against skin travelled from the stream. Anders cries of more not as subtle as they'd figured. “Fuck, Hawke, Maker yes” Fenris heard him moan. 

Fenris loosened the knot on the front of his pants, shimmying them down enough to let his cock out. Fenris peered around the tree, watching as the two lost themselves in each other. They were oblivious to their surroundings and Fenris was grateful. Truthfully, despite his apparent dislike towards the abomination, Fenris found him a rather attractive man.

For the moment, he pictured himself being the one to drive into the tight heat of that pale, freckled ass. Fenris squeezed his cock just a little tighter, a soft groan escaping him, but easily drowned out by the noises of the other two. “Maker, Anders... You're so tight, so warm” Hawke panted out, head bowing down between Anders shoulders. 

Fenris' put two finger in his mouth, wetting them with saliva. Still working his cock, he moved them down, circling one around his entrance. Ignoring the bark biting into his shoulder, he allowed himself to imagine how would it feel, to have Hawke do this to him? Work him open for that perfect cock. Fenris panted, pushing the digit inside. “Venhedis” Fenris hissed, pleasure rocking through him. How many nights, had he spent, picturing these things, but never being given them? 

All senses of wrong left him, succumbing to the pleasure of this. Anders sounds were become desperate, breathless and begging. Hawke let out a shout, body stilling. Fenris couldn't quite figure out what had happened, but the man was quick to recover, pounding ruthlessly into Anders' heat. 

It was Anders broken cry of losing himself, that sent Fenris over the edge. Cum coating his hand and the bark of the tree, a cry of his own spilling out. Panting and trying to compose himself, he noticed the silence around him. Just as he was going to stuff himself back into his pants, Hawke and Anders popped up from either side of the tree. 

Anders tsked and Hawke smirked widely. “I told you he'd be interested” Anders purred out. Hawke's eyes gleamed wickedly. “Oh, I knew long before you did. So, Fenris, care to join us the next time? It's a little creepy preforming for an audience” Hawke admitted. Fenris blushed darkly. Bloody mages.


	4. Jealousy (Cullrian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull is flirting with Dorian. Cullen gets jealous.

Pairing: Dorian x Cullen.  
Prompt: A jealous Cullen hears about Bull's flirting with Dorian. He decides to do something about it. 

Cullen leaned over the side of the battlement, starring off into the ground below. He knew he should be working, but there was something stuck on his mind. That something, involved a certain Tevinter Altus, who was currently chatting below with the Iron Bull. Cullen knew the two were often seen together, flirting and complimenting each other, but Cullen suddenly felt possessive. What if Dorian eventually decided Cullen just wasn't enough? There seemed to be a large appeal of 'riding the bull'. It was something Cullen himself just didn't understand. 

Watching as Bull reached over to place a hand on Dorian's shoulder, Cullen found his resolve snapping. He wouldn't lose Dorian to his man. Dorian was his and he would state as much. Straightening himself up, he descended from the battlement, heading towards the bashful pair. Dorian's eyes lit up, as he saw Cullen's approach, but that quickly slide away. 

Reaching them, Cullen was quick to realize he hadn't truthfully thought this through. What would he say? How would he say it? As he stood before them, Cullen cleared his throat, a shade of red darkening upon his face, as he fumbled for words. “I-uh” Cullen said, scratching the back of his head. “Commander, we were just talking about hitting up the tavern later. If you're not to busy, fancy joining us?” Bull asked, cheerfully. 

Cullen shook his head. “What what I came down here to discuss, was the matter of Dorian” Cullen stated, turning his gaze to his lover for a moment. Bull's eyebrows shot up for a moment. “The matter of-” Bull began, cutting himself off. Bull's hand fell from Dorian's shoulder. Cullen stood there for a moment, waiting for someone to at least say something, lest he feel more like an idiot.

That was when it happened, both men burst out laugh. Dorian wiped a tear from his eye, smiling full of mirth. “Oh, dear... Amatus” Dorian chuckled. Dorian moved towards Cullen, placing a kiss upon his cheek. “You should have seen your face..” Dorian smirked. Once Bull stopped doubling over in his laughter, both men simply smiled.

Cullen didn't feel he could blush any more fervently then he was. Had he read things wrongly? Did Bull not desire Dorian? “I may have desired Dorian before you two were.. a thing, but I respect what you got” Bull said. Dorian ran a hand down Cullen's arm, gripping his biceps a little. “You know, jealousy is kind of sexy..” Dorian purred. Cullen was definitely wrong, he could blush a lot more. 

Dorian moved forward, wrapping Cullen in his arms. “I can't believe I just made a fool of myself... I apologize if I acted out of place” Cullen said, towards Bull. Bull shrugged. “He's pretty fine look, I may have done the same. Now if you'll excuse me” Bull said, leaving the pair on their own. Dorian brushed back Cullen's hair, nipping his ear lightly, before he whispered “Now show me just how much I'm yours”.


	5. Tongue (Merribela)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little smut between Merrill and Isabela. (Written by my boyfriend..)

Pairing: Isabela x Merrill  
Prompt: Tongue

She was wicked with her tongue, the way it delicious flicked across her nub. Sparks rocked through her body, causing her to wither, as the pleasure was becoming to much. Just a little further, just a little more. Merrill's hand darted out to grab a hold of Isabela's hair. Isabela eagerly parted her lips, lapping and then suckling. Just the right amount of pressure, before fingers worked her open. Merrill found her body rocking against that hand, begging for more, maker, more.

Merrill clenched her other hand into the sheets, eyes squeezing shut as her orgasm built up within her. “Bela” she moaned out, earning a chuckle from her pirate queen. Isabela moved that tongue in with her fingers, thumb pressing to her clit. With that, Merrill feel apart, crying out. 

Isabela moved up, licking her lips. “That's my kitten” she purred, kissing Merrill sweetly. Tongues delved into mouths, Merrill tasting herself upon her lover. This was what she wanted, waited and desired for... For now, this was all hers and hers alone.


	6. Passing Notes (FenHanders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Garrett are passing notes in class. Anders catches them.

Pairing: Fenris x Hawke (Anders)  
Prompt: Passing dirty notes in class.

 

The English Professor droned on, his voice resonating through the class. Usually, Garrett could listen to him speak all day. When the teacher's back was turned, Garrett usually couldn't help his gaze from drifting down to that fine ass. Mr. Anders was one of Garrett's favourite teachers, if only for the fact that he was the most attractive one. Today however, his mind just wasn't here. Not when Fenris kept passing him deliciously arousing notes. 

Feeling a tap against his hand, Garrett took the next note from Fenris, unfolding it. 'I wish you to pin me against a wall, driving so sweetly into me. Maybe we could even get the professor in on the action' it read. Fenris was fully aware that Garrett had a crush on their teacher, had even openly expressed that he'd be willing to have a threesome with the man. Garrett fantasized it for a moment, before picking up his pencil. 

'Could you imagine, his cock down my throat, as needy moans escaped his mouth. Maker Fenris, you'll kill me with this' Garrett wrote, before passing it back. Fenris' green eyes darted across the lines, before a small smile was on the corner of his mouth. Garrett offered a smirk back as well. 

Lost in their own little world, neither had noticed the teacher's attention on them, as Fenris handed back the note. Both their eyes darted up in horror, as Anders swiped up. “I've a strict policy against passing notes in my classroom” Anders said, crossing his arms. Fenris leaned back in his desk, a look of defiance upon his face. Garrett simply couldn't stop his blush. “We're sorry, sir, it won't happen again” Garrett sputtered out.

Anders looked at Garrett, before unfolding the note. His eyes darted over the paper, widening in surprise, a small smirk crossing his features. However, just as quickly as it had been there, it was now gone from his face. A stern look filled his features again. “I wish to see the two of you after class” Anders said, his voice professional, but Garrett could clearly hear the waver in it, a little bit of promise within the man's eyes. 

Fenris let out a scoff, before Garrett shook his head at him. “Of course, sir” Garrett said, before the teacher resumed his class.


	7. Black Ribbons (Fenders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of Fenders drabble.

Prompt: Ribbons  
Pairing: Fenris x Anders

The black lacy ribbon of the corset was an elegant contrast against the pale skin and freckles. Montana blue encased his torso, as his strawberry blonde locks feel against a sweaty forehead, as he bounced atop a lyrium covered cock. 

Black ribbons matching that of the corset, were tied loosely around slim elven wrists. Green eyes met honeyed brown, pupils lust blown as they gazed at each other. Fenris reached out to grasp Anders hips, growling when the ribbons stopped him. Anders let out a chuckle, before a moan escaped his lips. Fenris rolled his hips up, meeting Anders. 

“Fuck, Fenris. So good” Anders moaned out. “Mage, untie my wrists” Fenris panted out, a soft plead to the tone. Anders shook his head, blonde locks falling back. Leaning down, he kissed Fenris. “It's your turn to lay back and enjoy” Anders purred out. 

Fenris could only watch, as Anders cock bounced between them, licking his lips. How he wanted to reach out and stroke the man to completion, to pin him down and take him roughly. Fenris wanted to hear him scream, to watch him fall apart.

Anders saw Fenris' eyes on his cock. Taking himself in hand, Anders smeared the pre-cum down his length, throwing his head back as he rocked down to take Fenris in. “Maker, Fen” Anders sighed out, before picking up the pace of his thrusts. 

 

“Fasta vass” Fenris moaned out, as he watched Anders draw himself closer to the edge. All it took was that tight clench of muscles, the way he squeezed him and Fenris came. Anders was soon following after, cum coating his hand and their stomachs. “Fenris, Fenris, Fenris” Anders hissed out, as he finished spurting across their stomach.

Panting, they both drew in shake breathes, Fenris pulling against the restraints. “Corset yes... but next time, no restraints” Fenris said. Anders laughed, as he moved himself to Fenris' side. “No restraints” Anders agreed.


	8. Birthday Surprise (FenHawke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris doesn't know when his birthday is, Hawke surprises him. ( Not so much friend requested, as written for a friends birthday!)

Pairing: Fenris x M!Hawke  
Prompt: Birthday

Fenris had never been one to celebrate his birthday, unlike many other people he knew. He didn't quite understand it, knowing he really couldn't remember his own anyhow. It seemed to just always slip his mind. That was until someone's birthday rolled around. Hawke always seemed to make a great deal out of them, buying people gifts and making them cakes. It was like some extravagant thing, that required the attention of everyone around.

Fenris found himself sitting up, pondering this. Hawke had asked him earlier, on his own birthday. Fenris had been unable to give him an answer, explaining he had no memory of ever celebrating such a thing. What did Fenris truly have to celebrate anyway? He was a slave on the run from a magister hell bent on getting him back. It just didn't seem like something to be a joyous occasion, when the world demanded so much of his attention. 

Slipping under the sheets beside his lover, Fenris curled around Hawke's back. Birthday's weren't important, couldn't be important to him and Fenris could live with that. So long as he had Hawke in his arms. 

Morning rolled around and Fenris awoke to a chill rolling through him. Opening his eyes to Hawke's absence confirmed the reasoning behind this. Sitting up, Fenris brushed white locks out of his face, turning his eyes away from the sun that shone through the window. Moving out from under the covers, he slipped on his armour and made his way out of the room. 

Hawke's mansion was silent, the dog clearly gone and Fenris felt a bit of panic rise in him. Making his way down the stairs, he was met by Bohdan. “May I ask where Hawke has gone?” Fenris asked, hoping maybe Hawke had just gone downstairs or something else. Bohdan smiled. “Good Morning, Messere. Master Hawke has simply stepped out to run some errands. Should be back by noon” Bohdan answered cheerily. Fenris hummed. “Then I shall await him” Fenris said, before moving off to the library.

He and Hawke had been working on his read. Fenris figured he was improving, even though he could still only manage books with more.. simply words. Though it was a start and Fenris was grateful for the effort Hawke out into it. Sitting comfortably upon the chair, Fenris began to read. Hopefully, it would pass time til Hawke's return.

As noon rolled around, there was still no sign of Hawke's return. A knock at the library door had Fenris feeling hopeful, until he looked towards the door. Orana stood there, a cup of tea and a sandwich in her hands. “Are you hungry, messere?” Orana asked quietly. Fenris wanted to say no, but as his stomach growled, he offered her a polite smile. “Yes, thank you” he said, before taking the food from her. As she bowed her head a bit and left, Fenris set to eating. 

After he'd eaten, he'd decided on a nap. Maybe we he awoke, Hawke would have returned, but after 2 more hours had passed, there was still no sign of his lover. Where could the man have gone? Fenris was beginning to worry. What if something had happened? Or maybe his errand had included blood mages or something of that sort? 

Going for his sword, Fenris was about to head out, when the front door swung open. Hawke stood there, a smile on his face. “Fenris, just the man I was coming to get” Hawke said. Fenris raised his eyebrow. “You've... come to get me?” Fenris asked, a curiosity behind his voice. Hawke nodded, pulling Fenris to him. Fenris stumbled forward a bit, Hawke catching him around the waist. Leaning down, Hawke kissed Fenris softly. “I'm sorry I was gone so long, but I have a surprise for you” Hawke said quickly. Fenris raised an eyebrow, curious as to just what his lover was up to. 

When they reached the front of Fenris' mansion, Fenris gave Hawke an odd look. “The mansion, Hawke? It's hardly a surprise” Fenris said, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer. “Just open the door” Hawke insisted, a smile upon his face. Fenris huffed indignantly, uncertain he wanted to know exactly what Hawke was up to at this point. Doing as he was told, Fenris opened the door. The first thing he noticed, was the missing corpses in the entrance way. As he walked further in, he noticed the lack of mushrooms and how lit up his foyer was. “Garrett, what is all of-” Fenris began.

Before he finished, there was suddenly a loud shout of “Surprise”, as their companions jumped out of hiding. Fenris startled a bit, markings flairing. “What is going on?” Fenris growled out a bit. Hawke gave him a sheepish grin. “You said you couldn't remember your birthday, so I thought.. we'd just make you one” Hawke admitted, turning away from Fenris with a blush. 

Fenris felt himself settle at that, a soft smile coming to his lips. “You... did this for me?” Fenris questioned. Hawke turned back to him, shrugging slightly. Fenris moved forward, jumping into Hawke's arms. Kissing each other, they heard Isabela cat call from across the room. “That's how you celebrate” she said, with a laugh.


	9. Surprise (Fenders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders has a surprise for Fenris!

Fenris x Anders  
Proposal 

“You look rather dashing tonight in a suit. I never see you in anything but scrubs” Fenris teased, a smile upon his face, as Anders fidgeted with the napkin for the 6th time that night. Fenris had taken notice, but seemed to be trying to distract Anders from whatever bothered him. However, as Anders reached up to loosen his tie a bit more, Fenris finally gave in. 

“I know you wanted to go out for dinner, but if you're this nervous, I have to wonder what you have to tell me. You're not dying are you?” Fenris asked, concern seeping into his voice. 

Anders quirked a brow. “Is that the first thing you thought of? Maker, no... Sorry Fenris, I promise it's good news” Anders assured, reaching out to clasp one of Fenris' hands. 

“We've finished our food and are now sipping at wine. Any point through dinner would have worked for conversation. So tell me” Fenris insisted. 

Anders drew in a deep breathe, looking Fenris in the eyes. “You remember how the hospital has been discussing a new Chief of surgery? It hasn't been officially announced yet, but looks like I got the position” Anders said, rather enthusiastically. 

Fenris' eyes widened in surprise, a smile cutting across his face. “Congratulations, you worked hard towards it... But this will become scandalous you know. A resident dating the chief of surgery? What will people think?” Fenris mused, a joking tone to his voice. Anders could read the clear concern in those eyes however and he took that as his queue. 

“That's another reason for this dinner, Fenris” Anders said, getting up from his chair, as he let Fenris' had slide from his own. Anders knew this could make or break them, especially since Fenris wasn't open to public displays of affection. 

Taking the small black velvet box out of his pocket, Anders knelt down beside Fenris' chair. “Fenris, I don't care what others think. I want you and only you, marry me?” Anders asked, a slight blush forming on his face as he opened the box. 

Fenris starred at him, mouth widen in... surprise? Anders hoped it was surprise. Fenris however, didn't speak for a few moments and Anders felt his heart thudding in his chest. Did he read this wrong? Did Fenris not want marriage? 

As his mind kept spinning, Anders almost hadn't noticed Fenris pulling him up. “Yes, Anders... Yes, I will marry you” Fenris said, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. If Anders had though his heart was pounding then, nothing could describe the feeling racing through him. 'Fenris said yes, he said yes' Anders mind went into over drive. 

Pulling back, Anders took Fenris' left hand in his own, slipping the ring on. “I love you” Anders said softly. 

“I love you, too” Fenris whispered back.


	10. Drunken Fun (Dorian x Blackwall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Blackwall have drinks together. ( Saw a picture on I believe Tumblr of Blackwall with Dorian.. Had to write smut to it.. O.o' Because I find it such an odd pairing.)

The air was crisp, as it blew threw the barn. Sweat coated his forehead, as his fingers gripped into the hay. That delicious mouth worked his cock, rough beard scraping across his thighs. Dorian wasn't sure how they'd ended up here. One minute, they'd been sharing drinks in the tavern, the next he was pinned up against the wall by strong arms. 

Dorian whimpered, as Blackwall's tongue swirled around his length. Arching up, he panted and withered. “Fasta vass” he hissed out, reaching out to wrap fingers into dark locks. Tugging roughly, desperate pleas fell from his lips. Blackwall hummed around his length, before letting it slip out of his mouth. 

“So much for a Tevinter magister, the way you submit to me, begging me to let you cum” Blackwall growled out, voice laced with arousal. Dorian panted, attempting to regain himself. “Don't tease. I'm beginning to regret this already” Dorian whined, bucking his cock back up against Blackwall's lips. 

Blackwall allowed his mouth to fall back open, letting Dorian fucked into his mouth. Dorian gripped his hair tighter, holding him in place. “Filthy, you are.. Take my cock, just like that” Dorian purred, moans falling from his mouth. Blackwall gagged slightly, before adjusting to Dorian's control.

Dorian's eyes squeezed shut tightly, as his orgasm began to roar up on him. Thrusting roughly and hearing Blackwall's muffled groans, Dorian spilled into his mouth. Cum dribbled down Blackwall's chin, even as he attempt to swallow it down. 

Dorian let his slowly softening cock fall from Blackwall's mouth. “Well, that was... something” Dorian commented. 

“Something, indeed” Blackwall agreed, still very much painfully hard.


	11. Memories (Non-Con Warning!) (FenHawke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris has memories, after his first night with Hawke. ( Warning of non-con)

_Hot breath fanned across the back of the lithe warriors neck, slim hips connecting with his backside in a steady rhythm. Soft whines and heavy panting fell from the elf's mouth, as white hair fell into emerald eyes. “Such a good boy, my little wolf. You take me so well” Danarius purred. Fenris squeezed his eyes shut, arms giving out beneath him._

 

“ _Nngh” the weak sound escaped his throat. His hoarse cries had died out after the first few rounds, having left him barely able to make a sound. Danarius' hands caressed his hips, drawing him back harder, faster. Fenris keened, wishing for it to end. A hand sneaked around to grab his cock. A tight squeeze had him shooting out across the bed. “That's it”._

 

_A sharp smack came down on his ass, causing his body to jolt forward. Exhausting began taking over his body. To much, all to much._

 

Green eyes shot open wide, to a dark, cold room. At least he'd expected it to be cold. Instead, a warmth pressed firmly against his side, an arm encasing his waist. Anxiety welled up in him, until his eyes trailed to the body beside him.

 

A scruffy beard and messy black locks met his eyes. Fenris drew in a deep breathe. He couldn't do this, he couldn't stay here. Yet, his heart pulled at the idea. He and Garrett had made love. It'd been absolutely wonderful and Fenris wanted more, but what if one day, these memories over took him?

 

It wasn't a fear of what Garrett would do to him, but what Fenris would do in turn. What if he accidentally lashed out at some point? He couldn't risk it. Pulling himself out of Garrett's grasp, Fenris found pieces of his armour. Putting it on, a red strip caught his eye. A memento, he told himself, as he tied it around his wrist. As Garrett stirred behind him, he braced himself for the conversation to come, as he began to pace in front of the fire.

 


	12. Kiss Me (Kanders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolen moment between Karl and Anders

“Kiss me”. It was a command, rolling off his tongue, before his thoughts could catch up with his mouth.

All eyes in the class turned to the freckled blonde, attention diverted from Senior Enchanter Thekla. The lesson on healing magic forgotten, at Anders random sighed out burst. 

He gave a sheepish grin. “You know, I was wondering how to get everyone's attention. Glad it worked. Like magic” Anders spoke confidently, a foolish grin plastered upon his face. A gentle blush covered his cheeks despite himself. 

Someone gave an annoyed sigh, before the students turned back to Karl. A knowing look crossed the older man's face, even as he continued giving a lecture to the class. 

The apprentices were dismissed soon after, Anders quickly grabbing his notes. “Anders, I'd like you to stay a moment, please?” Karl addressed him from the front of the class. Giggling escaped a few of the students, most of them assuming he was in trouble. 

When the class was cleared out, Karl moved towards the door, shutting it and turning the lock. Before Karl had time to speak, Anders was on him , pushing Karl back against the door. Lips connected in a desperate kiss, gasps and sighs leaving their mouth. Karl's hands came up to clasp tightly upon Anders shoulders. 

An enthusiastic whimper left Anders, as he rocked his hips forward. Karl's hands trailed down to Anders lower back, pulling him tight against him. The blonde's cock taking interest, as it slowly began to harden under his robes. 

Anders reluctantly pulled back, both men panting to catch their breathe. “Maker, I'll never tire of this” Anders murmured against his lips. Grinding down, a moan escaped them both. Desperate as they were though, it couldn't go further then stolen kisses. Not here anyhow. 

Karl's hands came back up to Anders' shoulders. “We can't do this here, Anders. Meet me in the library after” Karl told him. Anders nodded his head in a silent agreement. They both knew the rules. A lot of harm could come to both of them, if it was ever found out. 

Words sat on the tip of Anders tongue. He wanted to say them, to let them spill. Words that were forbidden between two mages. Anders swallowed them back, like thick acid upon his tongue. Letting Karl move away from the door, Anders unlocked and opened it. “After then” he said, before disappearing down the hall.


	13. Take My Jacket (FenHawke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris doesn't have a winter coat, Hawke shares his.

Take My Jacket

Snow fell in large flakes, as the pair trekked through the woods. Some villager needed a specific herb to treat an ailment. With the promise of pay, Hawke accepted. After all, their cabin didn't pay for itself. 

They'd fled Kirkwall with the bare essentials, which would explain the shivering elf beside him. Hawke knew Ferelden winters grew cold, but Fenris had refused anything more then a pair of boots upon his feet. Even that had taken some convincing. 

The elf had protested, until Hawke had dragged him off to bed, reminding him thoroughly of why it would be horrible if the elf caught cold or worse, got frostbite. “Fenris, are you cold?” Hawke asked, concern filling his voice. Fenris shot him a glare, even as his teeth clattered. 

“I am not cold” Fenris hissed out, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. His cheeks were bright red, breathe coming out in puffs of air. Hawke chuckled at that. Fenris could certainly be stubborn sometimes. Removing his jacket, he stopped for a moment. 

Fenris pulled up short, turning back to look at Hawke. “Is something wrong?” Fenris asked. Hawke shook his head, before holding out his jacket towards Fenris. “Take it. It'll keep you warm” Hawke insisted. Fenris starred at it for a moment, as though it had somehow offended him personally. 

“Won't you be cold?” Fenris questioned, dropping the large fur jacket around himself. Fenris was dwarfed by the hood. It took everything in Hawke not to sweep him up and snuggle him. It was adorable. Instead, Hawke settled for planting a soft kiss upon the elf's lips. 

“ Of course not, I'm Fereldan”.


	14. A Kiss Instead of a Copper (Fenders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders has no more money to play Wicked Grace, Isabela offers up a suggestion.

Heated glances had been shot across the table all night. Honeyed eyes trailing across dark skin. It was torturous to hide the desire brewing just under the surface.

As another hand was lost, Anders threw down his cards. “Well, I believe I'm out of coppers” Anders sighed. Taking a sip from his tankard, Fenris smirked. Isabela looked questionably at him, considering something. Anders wasn't sure he wanted to know what. 

“Giving up so soon, mage?' Fenris taunted, his tone almost playful. Nobody see seemed to catch on however, which Anders was grateful for. Their relationship was still new and something of a secret. It was also the way both of them wished to keep it, for the moment. 

“How else will I pay for my losses?” Anders questioned, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. The group at the table seemed to contemplate it. Varric raising a finger a moment, before shaking his head. Of course, they would probably come up with something completely silly. Anders knew he wouldn't be getting away from his friends just yet. 

“The chantry could use-” Sebastian began, but was cut off by Anders loud protest of a shouted no. Sebastian instantly shut up, even if a glare was upon his face. Anders would do what his friends asked of course, but the chantry and templars was where he drew a line. 

Isabela smirked suddenly, a mischievous look in her eyes. “You lose, you kiss the winner” Isabela suggested. Anders couldn't see fault in this. After all, worst scenario, he scandalized the choir boy. 

“You're on!”.

~~~~~~~~~

Anders had been expecting to lose to Isabela. The rogue was the one to make the suggestion. She was also the master of cheating and winning quiet a bit. That and she always seem to feel the need to touch him, which Anders didn't particularly dislike, but he wasn't into the idea of catching.. things. 

When Fenris had been the one to win, surprise had definitely taken him. Not because the elf was horrible at Wicked Grace. On the contrary, he won often. The fact of the matter was, in the face of friends, they were suppose to be enemies, to hate each other. It was the normal. This would break the balance they tried to build.

The group looked at him expectantly, Fenris looking far to smug on it. “Well, Blondie. Time to pay up. I'm sure Broody's just dying to kiss you” Varric teased. Anders looked over to Fenris, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Nodding more to himself then anything, Anders stood from his chair. 

Anders approached Fenris, forcibly keeping the smile from his face. Anders let out a squeak, as he was pulled into Fenris' lap. Arms wrapped around his waist, Fenris gave him a soft smile. 

“Well?” Fenris asked. Anders took a deep breathe, before leaning down towards the elf, eyes closing. Fenris met him half way, their lips locking together in a slow, gentle kiss. It was searching, questioning. Anders needed to be sure this was alright, that it wouldn't upset Fenris. 

When Fenris sank into him, relaxing in his hold, Anders brought his hand to tangle in white locks. A moan escaped the blonde, as Fenris' demanding tongue pushed into his mouth. He taste of the ale he'd been drinking, along with a flavour that was all Fenris' own. 

Desire rose up within him, like an electric current shooting through him. Without thinking about it, Anders rocked his hips forward, desperate for more. Teeth clanked against each other, gasps and groans leaving the two, their group forgotten. 

Anders ground his hips down, feeling the hard press of Fenris' length. Whimpering softly, they almost didn't hear a throat clearing. Jumping back from each other, a blush covered Anders freckled face. Dipping his head forward against Fenris' shoulder, Anders tried to hide. 

“That was definitely hot. You boys sure know how to spoil me” Isabela purred out, before bursting out cackling. Marian snickered beside her, even as her eyes sparkled with interest. Sebastian's quite prayer to the maker could be heard, even as the rest of them began to laugh as well. 

“It'll make good material for your friend fiction” Varric added.


	15. Prove it to Me (Fenris x Fem!Hawke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke returns after helping the Inquisition.

 His mouth, a comforting warmth, as his lips press against my own. Heat and desire coil between us, a fire stoked from the desperation of my return. It was in these moments, when I'm safe within his arms, that I remember why I love him.

 

"Hawke" he murmurs sweetly, as he draws back. His arms still incase me, holding me aa though I may disappear. He squeezes me a tad bit harder, as though ensuring himself I'm really here. "Varric's letters.... I thought". His voice trailed off, a sound resembling a sob escaping from him. 

 

He buries his face within my hair, steeling himself, before his eyes meet mine. Unshed tears fill them, even if I know he'll never let them fall. "I'm here, Fenris. I'm not going anywhere" I say, as I gently move white locks from his face. I try to reassure him, even as his past words ring throughout my mind.  _ **Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you.**_

 

His next words caught me off guard, as he slowly lead us towards our shared bed. "Then prove it to me" he whispers, before recapturing my lips. As my legs hit the edge of the bed, I surrender myself to his whims. I love you, I think, as my eyes close to the pleasure. 

 

_**Never leave me.** _


	16. Comfort (Hawke x Anders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After All That Remains quest
> 
> (Can be read as M!Hawke or Fem!Hawke)

His body wrapped around mine, the warmth of his chest pressed against my back. His scent surrounded me, something that brought comfort to me, where there should be none. 

Turning within his embrace, I brushed golden locks from his face. His nose scrunches up and a sleepy grumbling sounds from him. A smile graces my face, for the first time in hours. I still feel numb but he makes the world continue, just when I wish it to stop. 

"I love you, don't ever leave me" I whisper, placing a kiss upon his forehead. Amber eyes flutter open, a look of confusion that I secretly deem adorable. 

"Hawke?" he rumbles tiredly, as he attempts to focus on me. "Are you okay?" he questions, concern marring his beautiful face. A million answers cross my mind. 'She's gone. I couldn't save her'. I push them aside, not wishing to worry him. Maker knows he needs his sleep.  
"I'm fine because you're here" I decide, as I run a hand upon his cheek. 

Even though I know he wants to ask more, I'm glad when he doesn't. He smiles softly, pulling me closer against him. His lips gently meet mine, loving and everything I need in this moment to stay sane. 

"I love you, I won't leave" he tells me. For now, I let myself believe, but I know he too, will eventually leave my side. They all do, for one reason or another. Just for tonight, I'll let myself think I can save him too. I'll allow myself to hold him that much closer. 

"Thank you, Anders".


End file.
